Seize the Day:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Anita Blackwell Duke has Cancer, she tells her husband, & family, they make the best out of the time that they have, Will it be OK? Find out, & Rev up the General Lee, we are going for a ride Warning:TISSUE WARNING!, IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: Please be gentle, this came from my soul & heart, R&R, & I would deeply appreciate it!

_**Summary: Anita Blackwell Duke finds out that she has Cancer, & she tells her husband & family, Luke vows that he would make the best of the time that they have left, Can his family help them? Will they be successful? Find out, & stay tuned, you don't want to miss a thing, y'all! **_

Seize the Day:

_**Anita Blackwell Duke has Cancer, she gasped, when she found loose hair in her brush, when she knew what that meant, she is going to find out, how long has gone far, she is going to go see Doc Appleby, to see what her chances are.**_

_**Bo & Luke were chopping up some firewood for Jesse, they were shirtless, they didn't want to ruin their shirts, & have Daisy do hard work on them, so they took them off, to do their work. They took a break & Bo said with a smile to his oldest cousin.**_

Bo (smiling): So, Are you excited about your Anniversary next month, Cousin?

Luke (smiling): I sure am looking forward to it.

Bo (smiling bigger): You have a romantic evening planned?

Luke (smiling bigger too): I sure do.

**_He took out the ring, that he got for Anita, & showed it to Bo._**

Luke (showing the ring to Bo with a smile): It cost me almost half of my money from the Circuit, but it's worth it, I can finally give Anita something that she deserves.

Bo (shocked as he looked at it): Holy Mackerel, Luke, She is going to be knocked out!

**_Luke just beamed with pride & Bo was glad to see the smile on his face._**

_**Meanwhile, Jesse & Daisy were making lunch together for their family Daisy said smiling.**_

Daisy (smiling): I can't believe it that Luke & Anita have been married for five years, & that they remained happy, they went through hell & back trying to conceive a baby, then Pamela came, finally, they can have some peace & happiness.

Jesse (smiling in agreement): Yeah, they have gone through a lot, but now, it makes them better people, & they can focus on the rest of their lives together. (smiling bigger): I was thinking we should throw them a party for their 5th Wedding Anniversary.

**_Daisy said exclaiming happily._**

Daisy (exclaimed happily): That's a great idea!

**_They finished their cooking & spent the time making Party Plans for it._**

_**Doc Appleby did some tests, & wasn't happy with the results, he told Anita with sad expression on his face.**_

Doc Appleby (emotional): I am so sorry, Anita, It's spread, you have 2 to 3 months to live, I am so sorry once again, you should let Luke & your family know, & get your affairs in order.

_**Anita nodded & was thinking this thought to herself.**_

_Anita (thinking): I can't tell Luke about this, it would break his heart, & I would be damned if I do that, & also Pamela, she is only five years old, she can't understand this, or that her mother is leaving, & won't be coming back._

_**She snapped back to the Present, & said this to the Elderly Doctor with a smile as she shook his hand.**_

Anita (smiling as she hooks Doc Appleby's hand): Thank you, Doc, I will do that, & I would appreciate it that you don't him or the family, I will find the right time to do that.

_**Doc Appleby nodded & she left to go back to the farm.**_

_**When she got back to the farm, she was smiling at the scene in front of her, Jesse & Daisy were laughing as Bo & Luke played with Pamela, who just got home from school, hearing her daughter's giggles was the best medicine in the world for her right now, Pamela ran to her, & gave her a hug & a kiss, then went to her room, Luke & everyone looked at her, & Jesse said this to her.**_

Jesse (smiling): We saved you a plate from lunch, Honey, it's in the Oven, so it will be warm by the time you get home.

Anita (without thinking): Thanks, Uncle Jesse.

**_Daisy, Luke, & Bo noticed something wrong with her, & they asked her right then & there._**

Luke (concerned): Sweetheart, Are you OK?

Anita (trying to be convincing): I am fine, really, Babe, I am fine.

Bo (equally concerned): You're sure, Darlin?

**_Suddenly she snapped & said this shouting out loud to everyone._**

Anita (snapped): Yes, I am fine, Damnit, Leave me alone!

**_They were surprised by her outburst, cause she never yelled in a day of her life, then she calmed herself down, & said with a small smile._**

Anita (giving a small smile): I am sorry, Everyone, I am just tired, I had a long day.

Daisy (smiling): Don't worry, Sugar, Everyone's entitled to an off day.

Jesse (smiling): No harm done, Now, Darlin', you are suppose to cook dinner tonight, but me & Daisy can handle it, you go rest.

**_She started to protest, but Jesse said this to her._**

Jesse: Baby, Don't you know that my word here is law, I want to see your hide going into that room of yours, & rest, now be gone, shoo, Understand me?

Anita (smiling nodded): Yes, sir.

**_She went into her & Luke's bedroom, & closed the door, they heard her getting to bed, once they were satisfied that she is resting, they went to proceed with the Afternoon Chores, before relaxing, Luke couldn't help, but shaking the feeling that Anita is hiding something from him & the rest of the family._**

_Luke (thinking): Anita is something, & it might be bad news, I hope that once she is ready, she can trust us with it, I hope that this nap will improved her mood._

_**Luke snapped back into the Present, & helped Bo & Jesse in the Back Forty, while Daisy is taking care of the animals, Pamela came out a couple minutes after that, & helped Daisy, they all were relaxing, & enjoying the peace that is surrounding them.**_

**_The 1st month came & went, Anita still didn't say a thing, she suffered a muscle cramp in her leg, during a fight at "The Boar's Nest", she apologized Luke & the others, they told her not to worry about it, Also Luke & Anita's Anniversary is around the corner, Luke loved the idea that Daisy & Jesse had, of throwing them a party, he took Anita to Sanderson Meadows, for a romantic picnic. This is what happens._**

Luke (smiling): What do you think of a party? Uncle Jesse & Daisy want to throw us one for our Anniversary.

Anita (smiling): Whatever you want, Sweetie, I would be happy if it's a small family gathering.

**_Luke took the ring that he had in his pocket for a month, opened it, & showed it to Anita, & he said this to her with a dazzle smile on his face._**

Luke (smiling): Anita Blackwell Duke, Would do you me the honor of being my wife again, & spending the rest of your life with me?

**_Anita gasped at the sight of the ring, & she got emotional, & said this to Luke._**

Anita (emotional): I am so sorry, Luke, but I can't.

**_She walked away to a fence, & looked at the view, that is in front of her._**

_**Luke went to her, & turned her around, so she would look at him, when he did that, he saw that there was tears on her lovely face, & Luke got worried.**_

Luke (concerned): What's wrong, Sugar?

Anita (crying): I just didn't suffer a muscle cramp in my leg, I have Cancer, Luke, & it's not treatable, I have 2 months left, maybe less.

**_Luke's world felt like it just crumbled, & he looked out & shouted emotionally._**

Luke (shouting): How could I not have known this?!

Anita (crying harder): I didn't want to break your heart or spirit, Luke, I would die if you suffered any type of pain, You mean more to me than ever before, that hasn't change, not even in these past five years, I am so sorry for this, Luke, believe me, the last thing I wanted… (voice cracking): was to hurt you, Baby, please believe me.

**_Luke hugged her tightly to her, & said this to her soothingly._**

Luke (soothingly): I know that you love me, & that you didn't mean to hurt me, I wouldn't hurt you neither, I don't care how much time we have, we will make the best of it, even if it's short.

**_They shared a passionate kiss, & then they felt better, & Luke said with a chuckle._**

Luke (chuckling): We better eat this wonderful picnic, otherwise Daisy won't be pleased.

**_Anita chuckled, & nodded in agreement, & they ate the wonderful meal, as they were eating, Anita asked for the ring._**

Anita (smiling): I would like the ring, Luke.

Luke (confused): What for?

Anita (smiling): What am I going to wear on my finger after I say "I do" for the 2nd time with the man I love?

Luke (chuckling): Good point, Honey, good point.

**_He slipped the ring on her finger, & shared a kiss, then they finished their meal, spending the rest of the time hugging & cuddling._**

_**They told the rest of the Dukes & Cooter at dinner that night, & there were tears passing around, once everyone composed themselves, Jesse said this to her.**_

Jesse: You don't worry, you got us to support you, whenever you need us, we will be there for you, & for Luke.

Cooter (smiling): I can baby-sit for the Munchkin, Anytime, I will be there, & I am really fond of her.

**_Luke & Anita both smiled, & said this to their friend._**

Luke (smiling): Thanks, Cooter, we really appreciate it, she loves you too.

Anita (smiling too): She sure does love her Godfather.

**_That made Cooter feel great to hear that._**

_**Bo said this to his beautiful cousin.**_

Bo (smiling): Don't worry about work, I can help you Bartend, when you have to go on stage, & take over when you are fighting the cancer, I will be there as long as you need me.

Anita (smiling): Thanks a lot, Bo, I appreciate it, I couldn't think of a better backup to help me.

**_She gave him a kiss, & he blushed a bit._**

_**Daisy said this with a smile.**_

Daisy (smiling): I can pick up the slack, when Bo isn't there, & I can also help out with Pamela too.

**_Anita gave her a grateful smile in appreciation._**

**_They spent the rest of the night talking, then Cooter went home, & as Luke & Anita get ready for bed, Luke said this with a dread expression on his face._**

Luke (sad tone): You will have to tell Pamela about all of this.

Anita (nodding in agreement): I am going to take her out for Ice Cream, & then talk to her about it.

**_The next afternoon, Anita picked Pamela from school, & took her out to the nearby Diary Queen, they had their Ice Creams, & finished them, they went for a walk, & sat down, Anita gave her the sad news, the little girl cried, & they hugged, once they composed themselves, Pamela said this smiling._**

Pamela (smiling): I love you, Mama.

Anita (smiling too, moved some hair out of Pamela's eyes): I love you too, Kiddo.

**_They walked back to "Dixie" hand in hand & then went home to the farm._**

_**The Ceremony came & went, it was so beautiful, all of Hazzard attended, & Daisy, Jesse, Bo, Pamela, Enos & Cooter made up the Wedding Party, & everyone thought it was the most beautiful ceremony in the history of Hazzard, & they all enjoyed Jesse & Daisy's thrown reception for the happy couple.**_

**_The 2nd Month was a little bit harder, Anita needed to rest, & Bo & Daisy were there as backup at "The Boar's Nest" to help her out, & everyone was glad that things were normal, not more crazier. They all sat down at the end of the night, having a Budweiser, courtesy of Boss Hogg, & Anita said happily exclaiming to Bo & Daisy._**

Anita (smiling): We had a great night, we took in $10,000 total that is first for "The Boar's Nest" !

_**Bo let out a rebellious yell.**_

Bo (yelling): Yeehaw!!!

**_Daisy said exclaiming happily also._**

Daisy (exclaiming happily): That's great!

_**Bo & Anita both agreed, they counted the money, put in the safe, & went home to be with the rest of their loved ones.**_

**_The next day Luke had some brochures on the table, & Bo came in, sat down by his cousin, & asked this as he looked at a brochure._**

Bo (indicating to a brochure): What's all of this, Luke?

Luke (smiling): I am thinking of surprising Anita with a out of a State trip, (looking at Bo): I know that we are due back to the Circuit, but I need some time off, I hope that you understand.

Bo (nodding): Of course, they can start the season without us; we are their #1 team.

**_Luke smiled & hugged Bo._**

Luke (smiled & hugged Bo): Thanks a lot, Cousin, I owe you one.

Bo (hugged him back): Don't mention it.

**_Bo left, to head for his bedroom to take a nap, & Luke continued to take a look at the brochures._**

**_Later that afternoon, Luke sat Anita down, & said showing her the piles of brochures, as she looked at them, he said with a smile._**

Luke (smiling): Pick a place, any place that your heart desires.

**_Suddenly Anita was emotional, & she said exclaiming._**

Anita (emotionally exclaiming): I don't want a trip, I don't want to spent whatever time that I have left somewhere else, I just want you, & our life here!

_**Luke hugged her, & she welcomed the warm embrace, & he said angrily.**_

Luke (angrily): It's not fair, I mean we went through hell, & I thought we beat every odd, I can't believe we are being cheated of precious time that is owed to us.

**_Anita composed herself, & she felt better, she touched the side of Luke's face, in the way that made him shudder at the touch, as she did this, she said smiling._**

Anita (smiling): We only let time cheat, if we let it, we should make every moment count, & worth it. Otherwise, it will be too late.

**_Luke nodded, & they cuddled up together further on the couch._**

Anita (smiling as she moved some of Luke's hair out of his eyes): This is the way, that is should be.

Luke (smiling as he hugged her close to him): You won't get any arguments from me.

_**They spent the entire time cuddling.**_

_**Later that evening, after supper, Bo found Luke writing out Anniversary, Birthday, Easter, & Christmas cards for Anita. He sat down besides him, & asked.**_

Bo: What are you doing now, Luke?

Luke: I am writing out cards for Anita, & I am going to hang them around the room, I thought it would cheer her up.

Bo (nodded): Good idea, Cousin, she will like it.

**_Suddenly Luke got emotional, & he said this to him with his voice cracking in the middle._**

Luke (emotional): How could she… (voice cracking): be so brave, & strong, Not be afraid of what is to come?

**_He broke down all of sudden, & it broke Bo's heart, cause Luke is hurting him, he took his older cousin into his arms, & let him let out his emotions, then once he was calm, Bo said this soothingly to him._**

Bo: She is brave & strong, cause she chose to be, she has you, & Pamela to consider, she couldn't bare it, if you are in pain, she would do anything to prevent that, & ten times more.

**_Luke got up, & stared at Bo angrily._**

Luke (angrily): It's not fair.

**_Bo said this simply._**

Bo: You feel like you have been cheated out of your time with her, & you're pissed, huh, Cousin?

**_Luke shouted at him & then to the sky this._**

Luke (shouting): Yes! (to the sky): Yes!

**_He calmed himself down, & keep his emotions in check, but still feel the fire of the anger deep down into his heart, & Bo, who was equally angry, got up & said this to him exclaiming out loud._**

Bo (exclaimed): Then fight for it, Luke, Fight! Don't hide it! Don't let it fester!, If you do let it… (he pointed to the middle of Luke's chest): It will eat you up, & your heart, & leave you with nothing!

**_They both calmed down & composed themselves, as Luke wiped his eyes, he asked with a smile, as the tears continued to streak his face._**

Luke (smiling as he wipes his tears with his hand): How did you become such a smart fellow all of sudden?

Bo (sad smile): Remember the hell I went through with Gabby? We were both stubborn & prideful, we had one stupid argument, then realized we could things out, she was on her way to talk me, & then died in that crash, All I wanted is to wish for one more moment to tell her I love her, & that I am so sorry for the argument.

**_Luke nodded & they hugged each other, & console each other._**

_**Early the next morning, thanks to Bo & Daisy's help, Luke got Anita into the Pickup Truck, & headed for Hazzard County Park, where Luke had a surprise breakfast set up in one of the Gazebos, they got out of the truck, & walked out towards the Gazebos, he had one hand over her eyes, as he lead her to their spot, then with the other hand, he let her sip some coffee, & she said this to him.**_

Anita (smiled): Mmmm, that's good, Luke.

Luke (smiled): Ready to open your eyes, Darlin'.

Anita (smiling bigger): Yes, I am.

**_He took his hands off of her eyes, she gasped, when she saw a beautiful set table._**

Anita (gasped): Oh my Lord, Luke, It's beautiful!

Luke (smiling): Do you like, Babe?

Anita (smiling big): Of course!

_**They sat down, & ate, they had a wonderful conversation, & then to start off the day, they went for a walk head on each other's shoulders, as they walked, then at Sunset, they shared a long passionate kiss.**_

**_Then the 3rd month got harder, Anita couldn't do her job anymore, & spent her time resting, & being there for Pamela, Bo made sure that she gets her tips, & so does Daisy, then she hired an replacement singer, things went even smoother, Boss Hogg gave her all of her wages that she earned in the past 5 years, which is totaled to $150,000, that helped pay off the farm, & the Dukes made sure that Anita were comfortable each day._**

_**One particular day, the Dukes & Cooter went to Hazzard County Park for a nice outing, Pamela & Luke were playing Frisbee, Daisy, & Cooter were cutting up some vegetables, Bo & Jesse were manning the Grill, Luke threw the Frisbee, & it went over Pamela, he said groaning.**_

Luke (groaning): Oh man!

Pamela: I'll get it, I'll be right back.

**_She ran off, & saw that it landed besides her mother._**

_**Meanwhile, Anita, who looked sicker, got up, she went to the spot, where the Frisbee was, & fell down besides it.**_

**_Pamela ran towards her mother, & stopped to see that she is on the ground, & she turned back to her family & screamed to them._**

Pamela (shouting): Daddy, Everyone!, It's Mama!

**_They raced over to her, & Luke said to Daisy & Jesse in a commanding tone._**

Luke (commanding): Daisy, Uncle Jesse, I want you take Pamela out of here, I don't want her to see this.

**_Daisy went to lift Pamela up, & said this to her with a smile._**

Daisy (smiling as she held Pamela): Come on, Sugar, come with us.

Pamela (shouting): No, I want my mommy!

**_Jesse said this with a smile too to her._**

Jesse (smiling): It will be OK, Pumpkin.

**_As they walked away, Pamela shouted this._**

Pamela (shouting): Mama!

**_They went inside of Jesse's Pickup._**

**_Luke said this to Cooter._**

Luke (to Cooter): Get on the C.B., & tell Tri-County Hospital, we have a Victim, who is not responding.

Cooter (exclaiming his favorite saying): I'm gone!

_**The Mechanic left to the do the task. Meanwhile, Luke felt for a pulse, & panicked not to find a strong one, he said to Bo.**_

Luke (to Bo): You ready, Cousin?

**_He nodded, & they did C.P.R., & Luke was glad that the pulse was a little bit stronger, he said this to Bo exclaiming._**

Luke (exclaiming): Let's go!

**_Once Anita was settled, everyone got into his or her vehicles, & head off to Tri-County Hospital._**

_**Everyone was directed in the Waiting Room, while Anita was taken in immediately, & Doc Appleby said this to them, when he came out.**_

Doc Appleby: She is stable, but she doesn't have much time left. (turning to Luke): You can see her now.

**_He thanked him & went to Anita's room, he kept his emotions in check, as he walked over to her bedside, he took one of her hands into his own, he said this in anger._**

Luke (anger as he held her hand): You know what? I am really angry with you, I really am, you come into my life, & spoil me, made me really feel the love you offered, (smiling): so I can't be mad at you. Please wake up, & come back to me, please, I want to see your beautiful smile again.

_**There was a moment of silence, & he left, he told everyone else, to go home & rest, everything is fine, he will stay with Anita, they agreed.**_

_**A couple of days, Anita woke up & saw that Luke was sleeping in a chair, she groaned, which woke Luke up.**_

Luke (smiling): Hey, You, I knew that I would see that smile again.

_**She was going to talk, but Luke got some Ice from a Pitcher on the table, he said this smiling.**_

Luke (smiling as he put the Ice to her lips): This will make it feel really better.

**_He did enough, & wiped the access off, after he did that, Anita said this to him in a serious tone._**

Anita (serious tone in her voice): Luke, Promise me something.

Luke (without hesitation): Anything.

Anita: Promise me that, you will be happy in your life, & never be sad.

**_Luke knew where this conversation is going, he is pissed off, but decided not to start an argument._**

Anita (repeated once more): Promise me, Luke.

Luke: I promise you, Anita.

**_He kissed the tips of her fingers, & the top of her head, they spent the rest of the time having a pleasant conversation._**

_**A couple days later, things were back to normal, the Dukes were working on their farm, Luke spent all of his time by Anita's beside, Cooter picked up the slack on the farm, everyone was doing better, even little Pamela too.**_

_**One day, Anita was breathing heavily, & then she gasped & said to Luke, who sat next to her.**_

Anita (gasped to Luke): Luke, It's time.

_**Luke sadden by the words, has tears down his cheeks, he asked her.**_

Luke (shocked): Are you sure? I mean, Are you absolutely sure, Sweetheart?

**_She nodded & said gasping out._**

Anita (gasping out): It's my time, please… Please… Don't let me die in here, Please, Luke.

_**She looked away, & Luke had tears running down his cheeks, & he said in a whisper.**_

Luke (sadly whisper): OK.

**_He went to get her ready & he carried her out, & put her in the "General Lee", sped off to Hazzard County Park, he got there & got out, he carefully lifted her out, & carried her all the way to the center, he fell to his knees, with her in his lap, He said exclaiming excitingly._**

Luke ( to Anita excitingly exclaiming): Look, Sweetheart, We made it, Sunset! (he indicated to the sunset that was going on): Look!

_**She looked at him, & he indicated to her to look once more at it, she did, & they watched it together.**_

_**As the sun was coming down, Anita touched Luke's face to indicate to look at her for a second, she gave him a weak kiss, they cuddled together, then she slowly fell asleep, & died in his arms.**_

_**Luke cried as he rocked her.**_

Luke (crying): It's OK, You go to sleep now.

_**He continued to rock her, as he watched the Sunset.**_

Luke (crying harder): I love you so much!

**_He continued rock her, & let out a small moan, he sat like that with her until the sun completely went down._**

_**The Funeral Service for Anita Blackwell Duke happened a couple of days later, Hazzard County wanted honor one of it's own, they made sure the Floral Arrangements were perfect, Her music was playing softly in the background, everyone paid their respects to her family, even Boss Hogg, who made sure that the Dukes were taken care of, cause Anita never gave him any problems, & he knew that it would please her greatly. Everyone chipped in for a fancy Tombstone, & it read.**_

_Anita Blackwell Duke_

_January 16th, 1954- June 23rd, 1993_

"_A Star that is never forgotten"_

**_It turned out very successful, & the Duke Family knew that Anita would've been pleased by turnout, everyone went to "The Boar's Nest" for the celebration of Hazzard County's Crowned Jewel._**

**_A couple of days later, life on the Duke Farm resumed, Jesse showed Pamela how to do some of the outside chores, Bo was working on the "General Lee", & Daisy was tending to the Injured Animals, Luke went to the Pond, behind the farm, to think for a bit, Bo saw him leave, he got Daisy, & they followed him._**

_**Luke sat down on the bench, & thought about all of the memories that he & Anita shared during their 5 year marriage, How they met, Their Dates, The Wedding, Pamela's Birth, & Passionate nights alone. It brought Luke some sadness, but a lot more joy, he snapped back to the Present, when he saw Bo & Daisy there.**_

Bo (concerned): Cousin, Are you OK?

Luke (smiling): Yeah, I am, but it still hurts, I guess that will heal in time.

_**Bo & Daisy joined their older cousin on the bench, & she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she said this to him.**_

Daisy: It will, It just will take some time, but you will love again, or not, you won't be feeling anger, that I can guarantee you.

**_Bo said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, said smiling._**

Bo (smiling): Remember we love you, & that little girl to pieces, we will be here for you at anytime, anywhere.

**_Luke hugged his cousin, who accepted his embrace, said smiling._**

Luke (hugging Bo & let him go): Thanks, Bo, I really appreciate it, I love you too.

**_Daisy said smiling._**

Daisy (smiling): Ready to go back?

**_Luke & Bo both smiled, & nodded, they walked back to the farm, hands around each others' waists, watching fondly of Jesse telling Pamela a wonderful "Anita Story", & the three cousins sat around them & listened._**

End of: Seize the Day:

_**Balladeer: A couple years later, the Dukes are doing well, & doing a fine job of raising Pamela, everyone never forgot Anita, & when one of her songs comes on the radio, Luke gets a little teary eyed, but it doesn't hurt as much as anymore, cause he has a support of his family with him, Please stay tuned for another Duke Adventure, Come back now, You hear? Stay Tuned, Y'all!**_


End file.
